So Yesterday
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. Are the dead of the past trying to live out their old lives in the persent or are these feelings new and untouched by time?


To be 100% honest this fic was inspired almost entirely by two pieces of fan art my buddy Demented Marik sent to me, if you want them just ask. So whole thing is his fault for giving me the pics! To be fair I've done it to him to. The fan art is really good but you don't have to take my word for it.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, Uncommon pairing, Tea bashing, Langue, Violence, OOC, AU after Battle City  
  
Aishi Say "All those things you are so eager to face you don't have to face them alone." Trunks to his father sort of, from Dragon Ball Z.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Joey sighed tiredly as he sat down at his desk. "Long day Joey?" Joey turned his head to look to his right arms hanging off the back of the chair.  
  
"You could say that Ba." Joey answered covering his face with his hands. "Please tell me today is almost over? I'd rather be dealing with Kaiba then be here any longer."  
  
"Come now Joey school's not that bad is it?"  
  
Joey removed his hands and frowned at his friend. "You only say that because you're smart. I just want to go home."  
  
"We haven't been in school for a while."  
  
"I know. People who saved the world shouldn't have to go to school."  
  
"Oh Joey really?" Bakura sighed shaking his head.  
  
"What? Tell me I'm wrong? Poor Yug should be working on Dueling not homework. Who knows when the next crazy man with a creepy voice is going to show up?" Bakura bit his lip. "Gomen Ba I totally forgot there for a minute."  
  
"It's alright Joey the sprit has been quite for so long maybe he really is gone this time."  
  
"You sound almost bad about it?! The thing was evil."  
  
"It might not have been his fault Joey. Kaiba changed. Yami dosen't remember much from the past and neither does my Yami. He may just be confused?"  
  
"Or he may just be a sicko like that Marik guy Yami version or not. Even our Yami can be ice cold sometimes. Yami are cold their vessels not always."  
  
"Form what little I've learned I'm technically just part of my Yami's sprit that wasn't sealed just like Yugi."  
  
"Maybe but that dosen't mean you should feel sorry for him."  
  
"I just can't help it Joey he is a part of me just as Yami is part of Yugi. Neither of us can deny it."  
  
"This way too deep for me buddy. Hey can use any of the Ring's powers other then finding or can only your evil twin use 'em?"  
  
"To be honest I've never tried."  
  
"Imagine what you could do if you mastered your item? Then we'd have two item owners on our side."  
  
"Maybe, but my powers are dangerous."  
  
"All the reason you should try and master them you never know what might set one off?"  
  
Bakura bit his lip worry evident on his pale face for a moment before nodding. "I'll talk to Yami and Yugi about it."  
  
"Cool. Yo Ba you up for a bite after school?"  
  
"I don't know Joey."  
  
"Aw come there's no reason to be shy little buddy you're one us remember?"  
  
Bakura nodded smiling. "Ok Joey you win."  
  
"Boo-ya!"  
  
"Mr. Wheeler please be quite?"  
  
"Gomen." Joey called blushing. Bakura hid a giggle.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
*Are not you suppose to study in this study hall?* Yami asked looking over his Hikari's shoulder.  
  
* I am.sort of. See all these books are about ancient Egypt. I'm trying to find you.*  
  
*What makes you think I'm in one of these books?*  
  
*It's worth a shot.* Yugi jumped when the bell rang. *I'm going to check these out ok?* Yugi asked standing and gathering the books.  
  
"Here Yugi let me help you with those?"  
  
"Thanks Triston."  
  
"Still trying to find out who Yami was?" Triston asked as he fallowed Yugi to the counter.  
  
"Yes, but if I can learn more about Kaiba and maybe even Yami Bakura it could help me understand what happened so long ago and how to stop it from happing again."  
  
"Have you talked to Ishizu about it?"  
  
"She sent me pictures and translations of the tablets and a few scroll fragments but I haven't had time to look threw them with all the makeup work."  
  
"Yeah I know the feeling. Have you seen Kaiba lately?"  
  
"We have a class together right before lunch. Why is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering if he's swamped to?"  
  
"Not that I've noticed but then again Kaiba is.well Kaiba." Yugi admitted with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah. So you want a ride home?" Triston asked as Yugi placed the last of the books in his bag.  
  
"That would be nice thanks. All of these would get pretty heavy after a while." Yugi smiled.  
  
Yami shook his head. *And when are you going to have time to look at all of those?* He teased smiling.  
  
Yugi smiled. *Don't worry I will. I will find you the answers you seek I promise.*  
  
Yami nodded eyes closed. *I never doubted you would just do not stress yourself over it. I will not suddenly disappear on you.* Yugi nodded as he fallowed Triston talking about school.  
  
Yami tuned them out as he looked around at the students as they meet up and walk off until one lone figure caught his attention. ~Seto.~ The tall youth seemed to glide threw the sea of people with an inhuman grace. He walked past the phantom Yami with out so much of a glance at him or his Hikari. Yami watched him go noting his Hikari look up and think about calling out to the departing youth but changing his mind. With a sigh Yami closed his eyes and returned to his world inside the puzzle.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"I'm telling' ya Ba this whole past lives trying to repeat themselves thing is bull for once Kaiba and I agree on something. Good thing I'm already sitting down hun?" Joey half joked before taking a bite of his burger.  
  
"I don't know Joey. There are way too many similarities for it to be merely a coincidence" Bakura replied playing with his straw absently.  
  
"Ok I'll give you that but what about us poor item less people? How do we fit in?"  
  
"My best guess is you were all close to Yami in the past and so you were drawn to Yugi now."  
  
"So what are Duke and Mai? Rivals he won over?"  
  
"That would be a logical guess."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I was a thief Joey. That's all I really know. I have no idea why part of me was sealed but I assume I owned the Ring then to." Bakura answered before nibbling on his fries thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah. It's kindda scary now that you bring it up. Who knows who we were and what we did? Maybe I even helped try destroy the world."  
  
"Unlikely Joey. If anyone in the gumi was an enemy it was me not you. Considering the fact Yami was a pharaoh it would be reasonable to assume you and Triton were Medjai and looked out for him as you two do now."  
  
"Look Bakura Kaiba was and evil jerk in the past and now he's just a jerk. If he can change then so can you. You don't have to let the sicko win. Didn't you help seal him the fist time?"  
  
"Yes but I fear if I try again and he comes back he'll banish me like Marik was. He was not happy about me betraying him."  
  
"Have you consider just destroying the thing? Or throwing in the ocean with concrete boots?"  
  
"The items can not be destroyed Joey and the Ring always comes back you know that. All we can do is temporally seal my Yami away."  
  
"To bad you can't just take it apart like the Puzzle and be done with it? Man Yami's got one serious weakness hun?"  
  
"True but considering no one has tried to smash the Puzzle just to steal a single piece of it that hasn't been a problem."  
  
"Dude I wanted to cheer you up but I think I bummed ya out instead."  
  
"No Joey you didn't really. It's nice talking to someone who isn't wary of me."  
  
"Tris is just paranoid. He remembers what your Yami can do and that he's pissed at him to. Is he pissed at me?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of Joey."  
  
"Cool. Besides you know me I'm always ready for a good fight. You're one of us Bakura I won't leave you to the wolves."  
  
Bakura smiled. "Thank you Joey. I've always felt a little out of place in the gumi but not so much anymore."  
  
"It's good to see you smiling you should do it more often."  
  
"What like you?"  
  
"See we're learning." Bakura laughed at Joey's teasing. "That a boy!" Joey cheered before laughing along with hid friend.  
  
Tea glance at them. ~What's so funny?~  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Ok the end so far. Let's see if anyone can guess who will be paired up with who by the end? Chapter two will be longer and more yaoish this chapter was just to get the ball rolling. If you have any ideas, comments and/or questions please leave them in the review and they will be taken into consideration for chapter two. All questions will be answered in the intro of chapter two so read it. Until then Ja. 


End file.
